Dead Planet: SonicSlowMotionTrails
Dead Planet: SonicSlowMotionTrails (Also known simply as Dead Planet is the third studio album by Mondo Generator. Featuring a host of musicians and recorded in late 2005 going into early 2006, Dead Planet was initially released on the UK label Mother Tongue Records and Impedance Records of Australia on 4 September 2006. Dead Planet is the third studio album by former Queens of the Stone Age and Kyuss bassist/vocalist Nick Oliveri and his band, Mondo Generator. The album was recorded in late 2005 and early 2006 at Dave Grohl's Studio 606 and at Donner & Blitzen studios. The album features Oliveri on bass, vocals, guitars and drums, Hoss Wright on drums, and Ben Perrier, Ben Thomas and Marc Diamond among others. The album was originally released , under the name Dead Planet: SonicSlowMotionTrails. Suburban Noize Records released the album on July 17, 2007 in the United States with a different title and track list order, plus the remaining tracks from III The EP (against Oliveri's wishes), and a heavily compressed remastering. Background Work would begin on Dead Planet as far back as late 2005 at Donner & Blitzen Studios in Arcadia, California, Castle Productions Studio and Studio 606. Like the previous records it would feature a host of performers with Oliveri handling songwriting and vocals. Notably it features the mid-2000s Mondo lineup of Catching, McGuire and Hernández on "All The Way Down". However many of the tracks featuring then new guitarists Marc Diamond and Ben Perrier along with drummers Hoss Wright and Ben Thomas, all four contributing to the touring cycle around that time. Dead Planet also features several re-worked songs and covers. "So High" is a re-recording of "So High, So Low", previously on A Drug Problem That Never Existed. "Mental Hell" is a Ramones cover from the album Animal Boy. "All The Way Down" is a newly mixed version of the same song from III The EP. "I Never Sleep" was originally by one of Oliveri's previous bands known as River City Rapists and released as a single to promote the album. "Paper Thin" is a new recording of the same song from Oliveri's acoustic solo album Demolition Day. Lastly the bonus track "Sam Hall" is an English traditional tune, credited to Johnny Cash and based loosely on his rendition. Dead Planet was originally released in 2006 via Mother Tongue (UK) and Impedance (Australia). Notably the vinyl edition released by Mother Tongue also has Demolition Day as a bonus LP. Suburban Noize Records would release the album in the United States simply as Dead Planet, rearranging the track list and adding the remaining three songs from III The EP. This version is notably for having a highly compressed sound and was not released with Oliveri's approval. Tracklist *1. Like A Bomb (Oliveri) (4:13) *2. All The Way Down (Oliveri) (2:56) *3. Sonic Slow Motion Trails (Oliveri) (3:19) *4. Basket Case (Oliveri) (1:36) *5. Lie Detector (Oliveri, Blag Dahlia, Marc Diamond, Ben Perrier, Ben Thomas) (4:21) *6. So High (Oliveri) (2:25) *7. Life Of Sin (Oliveri) (2:24) *8. Mental Hell (Joey Ramone) (2:16) *9. She Only Owns You (Oliveri, Dahlia, Thomas, Perrier) (2:36) *10. Take Me Away (Oliveri) (4:48) *11. I Never Sleep (Oliveri, Diamond, Johnny Motard, Derek Meyers) (2:08) *12. All Systems Go (Oliveri) (1:27) *13. Paper Thin (Oliveri) (10:23) *14. Sam Hall (Johnny Cash) (2:31) Personnel *'Nick Oliveri' - Vocals, Bass, Guitar (All), Drums (14), Producer *'Alfredo Hernández' - Drums (2) *'Dave Catching' - Guitar (2) *'Molly McGuire' - Piano (2) *'Eric Meade' - Guitar (14) *'Marc Diamond' - Guitar (2 - 9, 11 - 12, 14) *'Ben Perrier' - Guitar (1, 4 - 6_ *'Ben Thomas' - Drums (1, 4 - 6) *'Hoss Wright' - Drums (2 - 3, 7 - 13) *'April Dion' - Backing Vocals (11, 14) *'Blag Dahlia' - Backing Vocals (6, 11 - 12) *'Mathias Schneeberger' - Guitar (2 - 3, 9 - 11, 13), Piano (10 - 11, 13), Recording (2 - 3, 7 - 14), Producer *'Nick Raskulinecz' - Recording (1, 4 - 6), Producer *'J. Bradley Cook' - Additional Recording (4) *'Simon Beggs' - Mastering *'Luke Insect' - Artwork External Links *Dead Planet on Discogs References Category:Release Category:Studio Album Category:Mondo Generator Category:Nick Oliveri Category:Punk Rock Category:Alternative Rock Category:Stoner Rock Category:Dave Catching Category:Molly McGuire Category:Alfredo Hernandez Category:Blag Dahlia Category:Marc Diamond Category:Ben Perrier Category:Ben Thomas Category:Hoss Wright